In conventional advertising formats, the consumer is a recipient and relatively passive vis-a-vis the advertising. The advertising is in effect pushed or thrust upon a non-voluntary and often indifferent consumer, who may become jaded to the experience and make an effort to ignore the advertising, or consider it part of the background. Even when the advertising is applied to the participant's own avatar in an interactive game (a race car, for example), the participant has no say in what advertising is applied, and no real interest in the issue.
In an increasingly interactive world, advertisers and media outlets are using new venues to sell to and entertain consumers. These venues make use of a wide range of diverse devices. Simultaneously, the increased diversity has empowered consumers by forcing advertisers and media outlets to find new ways to distribute their messages. The interactive nature of the venues provides the basis upon which to build a solution by bringing consumers in as active participants.